


Powidoki

by gizmolog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Multifandom Bingo 2015, Points of View
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relacje między Sherlockiem a Mycroftem w postaci kilku drabbli ukazujących różne punkty widzenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Seria drabbli zaczęła zapoczątkowana na potrzeby akcji Multifandom Bingo 2015 na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, prompt nr 7: więź między rodzeństwem na pierwszym planie.

Mycroft wstrząsa posadami Johnowego świata w takim samym stopniu, jak Sherlock, nawet jeśli robi to w zupełnie inny sposób. Rozmawiając z nim po raz pierwszy, John nie wie jeszcze, że ten elegancko ubrany pan w średnim wieku, który właśnie próbuje go przekupić, jest spokrewniony z jego nowym współlokatorem. Z drugiej strony, kiedy prawda wychodzi na jaw, jakoś wcale nie jest zaskoczony. Oni obaj, Sherlock i Mycroft, są w pewnym sensie podobni, choć przecież tak bardzo różni. Może powinien był się sam wcześniej domyślić...

Nie, poprawka, żadnego _może_. POWINIEN był to wiedzieć od samego początku. Przecież on też jest starszym bratem.


	2. Martha Hudson

_Chłopcy zawsze będą chłopcami_ , myśli Martha. Nawet kiedy mają przeszło trzydzieści lat i są światowej sławy prywatnymi detektywami, nawet kiedy są po czterdziestce i mają na łysiejącej głowie całe brytyjskie imperium. Małe dzieci, duże dzieci; nigdy tak do końca się nie zmieniają. Bracia zawsze będą się kłócić, dogryzać sobie, wbijać ostre szpile tam, gdzie wiedzą, że najbardziej zaboli. Ale w potrzebie zawsze staną murem za tym drugim, bez względu na całe to udawanie.

Martha przypomina Mycroftowi, że rodzina jest wszystkim, co się ostatecznie liczy, i nie jest zaskoczona jego reakcją. Wie, że on wie. Czasem po prostu potrzebuje drobnego przypomnienia.


End file.
